<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Consenting Adults by sinemoras09</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30000558">Consenting Adults</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinemoras09/pseuds/sinemoras09'>sinemoras09</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Soul Eater</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Friends to Lovers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2009-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2009-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:42:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,563</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30000558</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinemoras09/pseuds/sinemoras09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A favor between friends. PWP. Marie/Stein, lemon. Vague spoilers for chapter 61</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marie Mjolnir/Franken Stein</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Consenting Adults</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Stein," Marie says, and she blushes, unable to look him in the eye. "There is something I want to ask you."</p><p>Because Stein is patient, he allows Marie to collect her thoughts, watching her fiddle with her sleeves. "It's not something I would normally ask for," Marie says. "In fact, just thinking about it makes me embarrassed."</p><p>Stein watches as Marie nervously tugs on her dress, crossing her arms. She had taken off her eyepatch. She still can't look at him. "We're both adults," Marie says. "Both consenting...adults. And...ano..."</p><p>"You are asking me if I would sleep with you," Stein says. "Do not look so shocked," Stein says, frowning. "Any good meister can read his weapon, even at the most basic level."</p><p>"Ah," Marie says. Her blush has deepened; her face is now the color of an overripe tomato. </p><p>They stand awkwardly, Stein frowning and Marie crossing her arms. Finally, Marie confesses, "it's just...it's just been so <i>long</i>."</p><p>Her eyes flick upwards, then back down toward her feet. "So much has happened these past few months," Marie says. She rubs her arms, protectively. "Justin's betrayal. Joe's death. It's just...it's just I think I need something physical. Something to keep me grounded."</p><p>Her eyes meet his. They're wide and round and completely vulnerable. "And it's not like we haven't done it before," Marie says.</p><p>Stein nods, understanding. "You need release," Stein says.</p><p>"Yes," Marie says. She doesn't look at him. "You're my meister," Marie says, softly. "I think I can trust you."</p><p>"Of course," Stein says.</p><p>And he steps forward, a tentative hand brushing against her cheek.</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>They call it friends with benefits, and it's something Stein never before had the luxury of experiencing. In the bedroom, he stands just a finger's breadth away, his hand gently fondling her jaw. Her face is small, birdlike, and he feels he could crush her in his hand. </p><p>"Are you sure?" he asks, and Marie nods, her face mere inches from his chest. </p><p>Stein's jaw tightens. He is doing this as a favor. He is helping out a friend.</p><p>He reaches down and kisses her gently, feeling her small hands clasp around his bicep. The kiss deepens, but Marie breaks away. "Wait," Marie says. She turns her head away, blushing. "Don't kiss me like that," Marie says. Stein blinks.</p><p>"Why?" </p><p>"Because..." Marie pauses, as if searching for the right words. "Because the last time you kissed me like that, we still loved each other," Marie says.</p><p>They stand awkwardly a moment, Marie's face hovering just inches away from his chest. Stein nods. "What would you like me to do?" Stein asks.</p><p>Marie's eyes flick upward. "Turn off the light," Marie says.</p><p>Stein glances behind him, then moves toward the light-switch by the door. The light goes out, and the only light that's in the room is from the glow of the streetlights outside. Wordlessly, Marie shrugs out of her coat. She pulls off her shirt and unclasps her bra; then she unzips her skirt and steps out of her underwear. They all fall into an unassuming heap on the floor. </p><p>"Ready?" she asks. She sits hesitantly on the bed, her arms around her breasts.</p><p>Stein nods again, then pulls off his shirt. He pulls off the rest of his clothes and sits beside her, his hand across her thigh. "Tell me what to do," Stein says. Marie nods. Wordlessly she bares him her collarbone.</p><p>Stein takes that as a cue and drops a small kiss onto the curve of her shoulder; he kisses the hollow above her collarbone, traces a line from her neck to the curve of her breast. He glances upward again, waiting for her permission; she nods and he dutifully closes his lips around her nipple.</p><p>"Stein..." Marie's breathing tightens. Her fingers tangle into his hair, and he takes it as a cue to slowly lean her backwards until she's lying on her back and he's hovering above her. </p><p>He watches as Marie's eyes focus on the scars on his chest. Her lips part just a little, and soon her small hands are tracing the stitches on his skin. "This one's new," Marie murmurs, and Stein positions himself between her legs, his erection pressing against her core.</p><p>Because he know she likes it, he slides his cock against her wet slit, teasing her entrance before pressing against her clitoris. Marie blushes again, and Stein is pleased to see that blush migrate to the tops of her breasts.  Kissing her neck, he positions herself at her entrance again, holding himself above her. "Ready?" he asks.</p><p>Marie nods against his chest. "Yes."</p><p>He enters slowly, reading her body as he would in battle. From the way she breathes, the way her muscles tense, he can practically sense exactly what she's feeling. He struggles not to thrust too suddenly; he doesn't want to hurt her.</p><p>"It's okay," Marie says, and Stein realizes she's been reading him, too. "Please...just do it."</p><p>"You're sure?" </p><p>"Yes, please."</p><p>"Okay," Stein says, and he pushes upward.</p><p>The friction is unbearable. Marie cries out softly, her hands digging into his back, and Stein is only dimly aware of his surroundings. All he can think of, all he can process right now, is the feel of being inside her, sticky and swollen and just so <i>tight</i>. Stein groans, fighting the urge to slam his hips into her prematurely. </p><p>"You've always been afraid of breaking me," Marie says, and Stein watches her face, curiously. Her eyes are wide and she touches his cheek. "I need this," Marie says. "I..." she breathes, "I want this."</p><p>"How do you want this?" Stein says. His voice is breathy, despite himself.</p><p>"Hard," Marie says. "Not like how we used to do it."</p><p>"I don't want to hurt you," Stein says. </p><p>"You've never given me any credit," Marie says. </p><p>"Oh?" Stein says, and he shifts his weight. "You might be sorry."</p><p>"Try me," Marie says. She pushes up her hips, as if to challenge him.</p><p>That's all it takes. Stein grasps her by thigh and slams his hips into hers, making her gasp. Her mouth pops open and her eyes squeeze shut; hands blindly grasp at his arms. "You okay?" Stein asks, again.</p><p>"Stop...stop asking me...that." Marie's voice is jagged. "<i>oh</i>!"</p><p>Her breasts are bouncing and she writhes underneath him, blindly tossing her head from side to side. "Oh!" Marie says. He thrusts harder. "Oh! Oh!"</p><p>She rears up and thrusts her face into his; she kisses him hard, their teeth knocking together, and it nearly throws him off balance. Marie grips his shoulders, bringing her face to his ear.</p><p>"I want to try something," Marie says, and Stein stifles a moan. She whispers breathlessly. "<i>Soul resonance.</i>"</p><p>"What?" Stein stares at her; her hair is matted and her skin is damp. There's something wild behind her eyes. "We can't," Stein says. "It's too dangerous..."</p><p>"Why?" Marie says. She pushes up to meet him, breathing into his mouth. "How is this any different?"</p><p>"We <i>can't</i>," Stein says, but Marie kisses him hard, hands desperately pressing into his back. "You're not in weapon form," Stein says. Marie ignores him, kissing him again. "Marie...you know this. You know better."</p><p>"Please," Marie says. She presses her forehead against his, panting softly. "I want to feel you."</p><p>"Marie--"</p><p>"Stein please. I need this..."</p><p>Her kisses are frantic now, erratic. She rolls him onto his back and takes the dominant position, slamming her hips down, fast and hard. "Stein," she says. She leans forward, hands on his shoulders and her breasts touching his chest. "Stein, please..."</p><p>"All right," Stein says. Marie squeezes her eyes, rocking forward. </p><p>Their souls collide at the moment of Marie's orgasm, and she screams and spasms and collapses on top of him, the power of it reverberating through them. Stein's own release follows just soon after.</p><p>Marie collapses into his arms, loose-limbed and slack. He feels her panting softly, the slight sheen of sweat glinting off her skin. </p><p>And then he feels her begin to cry.</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>Stein knows her well enough not to ask. Any good meister can read his weapon, and Stein is Shibusen's best. Wordlessly he curls his body around her, lets her hide her face against his chest. He holds her close and tries to keep her from shaking.</p><p>"I was thinking of Joe," Marie says, finally. Her face is tear-streaked and her eyes are red. "I was also thinking of you."</p><p>Stein doesn't say anything. He brushes a strand of hair from her face, letting her press against his body. He waits until her shoulders stop shaking and her hands let go of his waist. "Everybody leaves," Marie says.</p><p>"That's not true," Stein says, but Marie says nothing. He watches her until she finally falls asleep.</p><p>Morning comes, and in the watery half-light Stein dutifully memorizes the curve of Marie's body. She feels small and warm. Her hair is in her face. She breathes, and he feels every rise and fall beneath his palm. Pretty soon she will wake, and they will nod and pretend these are the things that friends do for each other: she had loved him once, but for her sake, he will pretend he does not care.</p><p>He tries not to think of these things. He closes his eyes, then buries his face into her hair.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>